London Fire Department (Ontario)
History In 1993, London annexed the adjoining Town of Westminster, making the volunteer Westminster Fire Department part of London Fire Services. The City hired full-time staff for the newly-built Westminster hall, now designated Station 11, and the volunteer force was disbanded. Fire Stations Apparatus roster Shop numbers in brackets 'Station 1' - 400 Horton St. East @ Colborne St. Built 1996 :[http://www.thibaultfiretrucks.com/en/custom_trucks/pumper_trucks/pumpers.asp?id=211 Engine 1 (2012-05-PR)] - 2012 Spartan Metro Star Classic MFD / Carl Thibault (1250/500/40F) (Chassis SO#75495 / body SN#2615) (Licence # AC 85948) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/8769306392/in/set-72157633479525007 HazMat 1 (2005-02-HM)] - 2005 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / SVI walk-around heavy rescue (Licence # 226 6NW) :Service 1 - 1999 Ford F250 'Station 2' - 1103 Florence St. Built 2005 :Engine 2 (2007-03-?) - 2007 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Smeal (1500/800/40F) (Licence # 372 2VF) (ex-E10) :Car 1 (2011-01-C) - 2011 Ford F250 (Platoon Chief) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/8737950445/in/set-72157624567602129 Rescue 1 (2005-01-R)] - 2005 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / SVI walk-around heavy rescue (Licence # 226 7NW) (ex-R2) :Marine 2 - 2004 Dodge Ram 2500 4x4 with Zodiac boat :Spare Engine 20 (1995-01-E) - 1995 E-One Hurricane / Superior pumper (1050/625/40F) (SE#1492) (ex-Engine 1) :Spare Engine 21 (1999-02-E) - 1999 American LaFrance Eagle 148 / General pumper (1050/500/40F) (SN#99-MET-11) (ex-Engine 4) :Spare Engine 22 (1999-01-E) - 1999 American LaFrance Eagle 148 / General pumper (1050/500) (SN#98-MET-47) (ex-Engine 2) 'Station 3' - 550 Commissioners Rd. West (@ Wonderland Rd.) Built 1971 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/5806463585/in/set-72157624567602129 Engine 3 (2007-02-E)] - 2007 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Smeal (1500/500/40F) (SN#703020) (Licence # 359 5VF) (ex-E13) :Marine 3 '''- 2004 Dodge Ram 2500 4x4 with Zodiac boat Station 4' - 807 Colborne St. (@ St. James St.) Built 1909 : 'Engine 4' (2010-03-E) - 2010 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Carl Thibault (1500/500/40F) (SN#2509) (Licence # 211 6YZ) (ex-E14) [https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/5732183546/in/set-72157624567602129 '''Station 5'] - 751 Deveron Cres. (@ Commissioners Rd.) Built 1997 :Engine 5 '(2010-02-Q) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Sirius MFD / Smeal (1750/400/40F/75' rear-mount) (SO#3848) (Licence # 211 0YZ) :'Tanker 5 (2013-01-TK) - 2013 International Workstar 7600 / Carl Thibault (500/2500) (SN#2641) (Licence # AE 60643) :Tech Support 1 - 1996 Spartan Gladiator MFD / 2004 SVI air/light unit 'Station 6' - 590 Oxford St. West (@ Wonderland Rd.) Built 1978 :Engine 6 '(2009-02-PR) - 2009 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Smeal (1500/1000/40F) (Licence # 160 8XH) (ex-R6) :'Truck 6 (2008-01-A) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius MFD / Smeal UT 100 (1500/400/100' rear-mount) (ex-T7, ex-T1) :Car 2 (2011-02-C) -''' 2011 Ford F250 (District Chief) Station 7 - 1295 Webster St. (north of Huron St.) Built 2014 :Engine 7(2009-01-PR) - 2009 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Smeal (1500/500/40F) (SN#706040) (Licence # 165 5XH) (ex-E5) :Truck 7( 2009-03-AP) - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Sirius MFD / Smeal (1500/300/100' rear-mount tower) (Licence # 215 9XP) (ex-T2, ex-T1) Station 8 - 1565 Western Rd. (@ Richmond St.) Built 1964 :'''Engine 8 (2007-01-PR) - 2007 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Smeal (1500/500/40F) (SN#701030) (Licence # 947 3TY) (ex-E7) Station 9 - 746 Wellington Rd. South Built 1971 :Engine 9 (2007-04-PR) - 2007 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Smeal (1500/500/40F) (SN#702130) (Licence # 588 7VE) (ex-E12) :Truck 9(2008-02-A) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius MFD / Smeal UT 100 (1500/400/100' rear-mount) Station 10 - 2125 Trafalgar St. Built 1981 :[http://www.thibaultfiretrucks.com/en/custom_trucks/pumper_trucks/pumpers.asp?id=211 Engine 10 (2012-04-PR)] - 2012 Spartan Metro Star Classic MFD / Carl Thibault (1250/700/40F) (Chassis SO#75501 / body SN#2617) (Licence # AC 8594?) 'Station 11' - 7109 Westminster Dr. (@ Highway 4) Built 1991 :Engine 11 (2007-05-PR) - 2007 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Smeal (1500/1000/40F) (SN#702050) (Licence # 205 8VL) :Tanker 11 (2012-01-TK) - 2012 International Workstar 7600 / Carl Thibault (500/2500) (SN#2602) (Licence # AB 51971) 'Station 12' - 275 Boler Rd. (@ Commissioners Rd.) Built 2001 :Engine 12 (2010-01-Q) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Sirius MFD / Smeal (1750/400/40F/75' rear-mount) (SO#3847) (Licence # 210 9YZ) Station 13 - 790 Fanshawe Park Rd. East Built 2006 :Engine 13 (2014-01-Q) - 2014 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Carl Thibault / RK (1750/400/50F/78' Vulcan) (Chassis SO#78212 / body SN#2654) (Licence # AJ 31760) 'Station 14' - 2225 Hyde Park Rd. (north of Fanshawe Park Rd.) Built 2011 : [http://www.thibaultfiretrucks.com/en/custom_trucks/pumper_trucks/pumpers.asp?id=211 Engine 14 (2012-0?-PR)] - 2012 Spartan Metro Star Classic MFD / Carl Thibault (1250/500/40F) (Chassis SO#75496 / body SN#2616) (Licence # AC 8494?) Station/assignment unknown :Spare Engine 23 - 1990 E-One Hurricane (1050/500/40F) (SN#7957) :Spare Tanker 25 - 2002 Kenworth T300 / Metalfab (500/1500) (ex-Tanker 5, ex-Tanker 11) :(2007-06-C) - 2007 Ford F250 (ex-Command 1) (Licence # 131 7TL) :Spare (1996-01-Q) - 1996 E-One Cyclone TC / Superior (1500/400/20F/75' rear-mount) (SE#1691) (Licence # 883 6CH) (ex-Engine 13, ex-Engine 6) On order : 2016 Spartan Metro Star Classic MFD / Carl Thibault rescue pumper (1250/?) : 2016 Spartan Metro Star Classic MFD / Carl Thibault rescue pumper (1250/?) : 2016 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Carl Thibault / RK quint (1750/400/?) Retired apparatus :1993 E-One Hurricane quint (1050/400/40F/75' rearmount) (SN#12845) (ex-Engine 8, ex-Engine 6) :1993 International 4900 / E-One tanker (500/1500) (SN#12847) (ex-Tanker 5) (Sold to Batchawana Fire and Rescue) :1993 International 4900 / E-One tanker (500/1500) (SN#12846) (ex-Tanker 25, ex-Tanker 11) (Sold to Heloc, Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Disraeli) :1992 E-One Hurricane pumper (1050/650/40F) (SN#11016) :1992 E-One Hurricane pumper (1050/650/40F) (SN#11015) :1992 E-One Hurricane quint (1250/300/110' rearmount) (SN#11018) (ex-Truck 23, ex-Truck 7) :1992 E-One Hurricane quint (1250/300/110' rearmount) (SN#11017) (ex-Truck 9) :1992 E-One Hurricane pumper (1050/500/40F) (SN#9837) (ex-E20) :1992 International / E-One heavy rescue :1991 E-One Cyclone pumper (1050/1000) (SN#8512) :1991 E-One Hurricane quint (1050/300/95' rearmount tower) (ex-Truck 1) :1989 E-One Hurricane pumper (1250/500) (Heavily damaged in 1992 accident. Sold to Niagara on the Lake Fire and Emergency Services) :1989 E-One Hurricane pumper (1050/500/40F) (SN#7161) (ex-E21) :1988 E-One Hurricane pumper (1050/500/40F) (SN#6203) (ex-E22) :1988 E-One Hurricane pumper (1050/500/40F) (SN#6202) :1986 E-One Hurricane pumper (1050/840/40F) :1986 International S1900 / Contrans heavy rescue (Sold to Southwold Township Fire Department) :1986 International S1900 / Contrans heavy rescue/command :1985 King CM-1 snorkel (1050/85') :1983 Ford C / King tanker (300/1500) :1980 International Cargostar / King pumper (1050/300/55' telesqurt) (SN#800012) :1979 International S1800 / King front-mount pumper (625/850) (Sold to Harley Township Fire Department) :1979 International S1800 / King front-mount pumper (625/850) (Sold to Atlin Volunteer Fire Department) :1979 International Cargostar / King pumper (1050/500) :1978 Scot C1FD / King aerial (-/-/100' midship) :1978 Scot C1FD / King pumper (1050/500) :1977 International CO1950B / King pumper (1050/350/75' Telesqurt) (Sold to Ancaster Fire Department, now Hamilton Fire Department (Ontario)) :1977 International / King pumper (1050/500) :1977 International Cargostar / King pumper (1050/500) :1977 International heavy rescue (Sold to West Lincoln Township Fire Department) :1976 International Cargostar / King quint (1050/100' midship) :1975 Ford C900 / King pumper (1050/-/75' telesqurt) (Sold to Blenheim Fire Department, now Chatham-Kent Fire Department) :1975 International CO1910B / King pumper (1050/300/80F) (Heavily damaged in accident. Sold to Dofasco Fire Department) :1974 Ford C900 / King pumper (1050/400) :1972 Ford C900 / King tower (1050/85' snorkel) (Boom removed, sold to Scotland Fire Area (now Brant County Fire Department). Converted to 1050/2000 tanker). :1971 Ford C900 / King pumper (1050/?) (Sold to Christie Township Fire Department, now Seguin Township Fire Department (Ontario)) :1968 International Cargostar / King pumper (840/?) (Sold to Amherst Island Township Fire Department) :1966 Ford F / King tanker (SN#65093) :1965 International CO8190 / King pumper (1050/?) (SN#65046) (Sold to Oak Lake-Sifton Fire Department) :1961 LaFrance 9-100-AMO aerial (-/-/100' midship) (Sold to Sarnia Township Fire Department.) :1961 LaFrance 910-PKO pumper (840/500) :1961 LaFrance 910-PKO pumper (840/500) :1959 LaFrance D-910-PKO pumper :1957 LaFrance 710-PMO pumper (Sold to Airy Township Fire Department). (Now privately owned by a London firefighter in Engine 1 livery). :1956 Lafrance 7-100-AMO aerial (-/-/100' midship) :1953 Lafrance 710-PJC-L pumper :1943 Ford / Canadian Army Service Corps front-mount pumper Future plans *Fire Station No. 15 is planned for southeast London in 2019. The proposed location is on Hamilton Rd. between Commissioners Rd. and Clarke Rd. This station would be equipped with a quint. *Proposals call for the relocation of Station No. 11 to a site in Lambeth. The current Station 11 would be used for training. External links *London Fire Services *London Professional Firefighters *London Fire Buffs - Preserving the History of the London Fire Fighters Station map Category:Middlesex County, Ontario Category:Ontario departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Metalfab apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Carl Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus